Xaika's Problem
by xUNGracefulxAssassin
Summary: From an RP. A long time ago punishment, cruelty by his hand, she remembers why the terror surfaced to begin with--and he realizes why for himself. SaixOC; minor XemnasOC


I know, I know, this is kind of Mary-Sue-ish but I really don't care. Its from a role play that CodeLyoko and I did.**  
**

* * *

**Xaika's Problem – SaixOC**

Xemnas and Xeiana had already left; Xemnas had accepted her invite to a battle, as Xaika was left with a pissed off Saïx. Him going berserk was inevitable; he _really_ didn't like the prank XIV and XV had pulled: they used Xeiana's control over darkness to cloud out Kingdom Hearts from view. Saïx's pupil shrank, his nails grew long and sharp, his teeth grew, as well, and Xaika quickly decided she didn't like how things looked. The Luna Diviner could attack any second, her thoughts raced near the speed of light.

The Angel of the Underworld dashed toward him, and when she slowed, rocked onto her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him and down, filling the large gap between their heights. Their lips met in a kiss that Xaika hoped would mean more than saving her own skin from Saïx's ruthless Berserker stage.

Saïx's hand, or rather _claws_, gripped her sides, his nails ripping through her white cloak and tearing into her skin as if it was paper thin. Xaika winced, yet did not pull away from the second-in-command, not being able to tell if he was calming down or getting even more enraged.

Slowly, his talons released from her back and sides, regaining their normal length and dull edge, and went to his sides. The Angel stared up at him, having finally opened her dark emerald hues. His golden eyes were back to normal, yet he had not pulled away from her.

Xaika soon found her bottom had made contact with the floor; Saïx had roughly shoved her away from him. "I won't fall for that _twice_!" he growled.

She allowed her bangs to shadow her eyes, and, of course, the look of rejection that crossed her features, from the Berserker's view. Xaika did, however, tilt her head a bit, as she tried to ignore the stinging of her wounds. She said nothing.

"Your friend, Xeiana, pulled at on me when the two of you ran off to Port Royal," The Diviner explained, remembering she had not been around to witness that event. "Though, I wonder… Why didn't you just leave instead of…?"

Flashes of Saïx's nearly insane smirked as he tortured her, as a punishment for running off to Port Royal, crossed her mind and her breathing shortened as she remembered the _pain_ that the second-in-command had caused her, and, just now, more of it.

Xaika merely pushed herself to her feet and turned from him, her hair whipped around and Saïx saw given a good idea on the damage his claws had done before she was able to reply, "I didn't… want you to go off and hurt any of my friends." Her voice was low, and, from what Saïx could tell, full of obvious pain. Before VII could inquire about it, she had disappeared into a portal.

Saïx was then left alone in the Alter of Naught. He looked the Heartmoon, which now was fully visible and showed no signs of the prank that had been pulled, and the azure-haired Nobody decided to think about its inevitable completion. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop his thoughts from straying to the Angel…

When Xaika first joined the ranks of Organization XIII, sure enough, she seemed eager and was nice to him; but he only shot down her attempts to talk to him, after all, a woman was the reason his Somebody, Ais, had become Saïx. That, in turn, is why he despised the female gender.

Shortly after that, Xeiana joined and she and Xaika had both left the World That Never Was to Port Royal. Xemnas himself and Saïx pursued them, and, even though Xaika had given up without a fight, the diviner locked her up in the castle's dungeon, even though Xeiana got away without a scratch. Saix had later joined her but not because he had done something wrong: he was to issue a punishment he saw fit. Thanks to his sadistic nature the punishment was no where near friendly; it was torturous and brutal. Xaika found it hard to stay awake afterwards and passed out from blood loss.

Two days passed, and he had noticed a drastic change in Xaika's behavior, plus she wore her cloak all the time, though normally she'd walk around in normal clothes. She avoided him whenever possible; only then, three months after the incident, did he hear her speak, at the going away "party" Xemnas held for those members going off to Castle Oblivion.

Once she had returned, early, to report two deaths of members: Larxene, a close friend, and Vexen, her mentor. Xeiana, who had also returned early, Demyx, and she were crestfallen when the news came that Axel was the only other survivor of Sora and Riku.

A longer time passed, eight months or so, and Xaika had barely begun talking to Saïx again, one or two word sentences. One occasion, however, she had flirted with and hit on him, no thanks to a little-too-much rum she had acquired from Xaldin. Saïx couldn't believe how much he envied Xaldin whenever Xaika would kiss him on the cheek…

The Luna Diviner was torn from his thoughts by the nagging sensation in the back of his brain: "Go," it was saying, "Go check on her…"

Almost strangely, he obliged and teleported to XIV's room, where he found her curled up on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly with her back to him. She had removed her cloak and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he saw the scars. Darkened lines and gashes stood out against the pale skin of her arms, something that wouldn't allow her to forget his cruelty.

"Axel was right…" she muttered almost incoherently, though Saïx could still hear her words, "Everyone here would be better off without me…"

That's right! Axel and Xaika had gotten into a fight that ultimately ended in "All you do is sit around and mope! You could at least help us find Roxas! The Organization would be better off _without_ you!" Axel then left in a huff, while Xaika ran off and sought out Xaldin for comfort…

The Angel sat up, and reached for her abandoned cloak that lay in a pile on the floor as Saïx crossed the room and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Axel's _wrong_."

She gasped as her body seized up, ultimately recognizing the fact that it was Saïx; her breath shortened. VII removed his black gloved hand and let an irritable sigh pass his lips.

The Diviner reached for her chin, to make her look at him, so he could explain to Xaika that Axel had lied through his teeth, but she slapped his hand away, scooting away from him, also.

This time he grabbed her chin forcefully, and made her look up at him, "Look at me!" he snarled, golden eyes blazing, but his expression softened immensely.

The Angel stared up at him, mouth slightly agape, frowning, and eyes wide; he could picture tears streaming down her cheeks, her face being one of the only places on her body to not have received scars. Then the realization hit him. _Hard_.

She was terrified of him.

* * *

yeah... Rate? 


End file.
